


Mysterious Letters

by yongcraft



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, College, Death, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Pain, Slice of Life, Slight mystery, Tragic Romance, Unsaid words, decoding letters, i know you love pain, letters from me to you, losing a loved one, slight angst, slight pain, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongcraft/pseuds/yongcraft
Summary: Where New leaves Juyeon letters or subtle hints of him around the city, making him search for him tirelessly until he reveals something unusual about the boy.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mysterious Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first time writing for The Boyz! I randomly came up with a JuNew fic while doing schoolworks (lmao) so please enjoy!

Juyeon never intended to fall in love.   
Maybe just a bit, but never too much, until he started receiving mysterious letters from New.   
The letters were well-written, and they always ended with a simple “find me soon xx.” Juyeon always tried to connect the dots with the 2 letters he had received but he never got an answer. The first letter was merely just a subtle confession, saying “I love the way your eyes look when you’re reading your favorite poetry books. I love how they just… shine.” and the second one being a bit cryptic yet romantic, “You’re probably curious of who I am, I know. I can’t tell you yet but please know that your smallest antics get me all the time.” 

“I can’t conclude these by myself yet I wouldn’t want anyone to know. It’s up to me to solve this.” Juyeon tells himself while ruffling through his hair in frustration of not knowing what’s going on. 

\------  
2 months ago.

Juyeon was a fourth-year high school student, preparing for college admission exams while working part time at a local library to fund his schooling and other expenses. He manages his time well, people may think that all he ever does is school and work but in reality, he does normal activities too... like to sleep; which his best friend Eric finds “too common.”

Meanwhile New, a transfer student from Europe remains his usual, quiet self during classes. He doesn’t have any friends, just acquaintances like Sunwoo and Changmin. He doesn’t believe in soulmates as well, until he laid his eyes on Juyeon Lee. 

It was a chilly evening, and New decided to pass by the local library to look for a book he’d been wanting to read-- Norweigian Wood by Haruki Murakami. He walked inside and wandered a bit, until he saw the cute boy arranging the books by the staircase.

He was wearing his favorite cream-colored cardigan with his usual white t-shirt, converse high tops and denim jeans. His hair was black and his skin glowed under the sunlight. He looked absolutely gorgeous to New. It was as if he had felt daylight when he saw him.

The boy stared a bit at Juyeon until he suddenly asked what book he was looking for. New felt dumbfounded for a second until he came back to his senses, telling Juyeon about the Haruki Murakami book he needed. 

“Oh, i’m not sure if that’s available but I can keep looking for you.” Juyeon says with a tiny little smile forming on his lips, which New thought was adorable.  
“Thank you. I’ll look at the other books then.” New said while leaving Juyeon back to his books, arranging the pile his manager had left him.

New wanted to know more about this boy and so he kept coming to the library reading random books and helping Juyeon out with arranging them. Both got along quite great as Juyeon started to open up more to New about life and other matters. New listened with intent as he watched Juyeon’s face light up every time he talked about his passion in life, writing and reading. It was amazing. Every moment with Juyeon felt like a whirlwind of emotions for New.

Juyeon on the other hand, couldn’t get anything out of New but his love for simple poetry. No matter what he asked New about school, personal life, New didn’t answer. Juyeon found it quite odd but he didn’t bother, as to keep it nice. 

The two of them kept talking every chance they got during Juyeon’s shifts and it made both their days a bit lighter. Juyeon never thought he’d find a friend similar to him, while New thought he’d never fall in love this fast. 

Though New’s love was unrequited, he still talked and talked to Juyeon. He didn’t mind about his feelings, as long as Juyeon was still there. 

\-----------------------  
Present time.

4 weeks have passed and the first snow finally came. Juyeon watched the snow from the library’s window as he looked through his books until a small note fell from it.

“Huh? What’s this?” Juyeon says as he picks up the note and reads it’s contents.  
“The first snow is finally here. It’s beautiful isn’t it? I always love watching the snowfall while drinking my favorite cup of coffee snuggled up in my warm blankets. How I wish we could witness this together...but who knows? There’s always a next time. Please take care. Find me soon xx.” Juyeon read the last sentence twice before realizing that this was the 3rd letter he’d received earlier again from that mysterious penpal. 

It was exactly 4 months since he’d seen that pretty boy visit him in the library he was working at. He’d usually visit every day at 5PM to closing time but he never showed up after the day Juyeon told him about his plans after college. 

Juyeon thought he’d scared the boy off but he just told himself that he was probably busy with school or work as well so he never worried about him that much. But these letters he’d kept on receiving, only make things more worrisome for him.

He kept circling his room, pacing back and forth trying to decode if the boy writing to him was New, the boy from the library. 

“It’s impossible. Why would he even send me these?” Juyeon told himself as he sat himself down on his bedroom floor, trying to connect the dots.

“Maybe there is hidden stuff on the letter?” Juyeon asks himself while attempting to scan the letter in search for clues until he suddenly notices small letters or words written in white ink.

Juyeon looks through all his letters; 3 of them to be exact and finds the hidden words.  
“I’m somewhere far, not here.”

Juyeon accidentally drops his phone while reading the decoded sentence, shivering in fear.   
“What does he mean he’s not here? Is that why he hasn’t visited ever since?” 

So many thoughts cloud Juyeon’s head as he decides to sleep everything off and wait till the morning for more clues.

“Juyeon, it’s me. Remember?”  
“You never gave me the book but you gave me your time.”  
“Come find me, Juyeon.”  
“I’m not so far as you think I am.”

Juyeon wakes up from his dream of New talking to him, somehow inviting him to go on an adventure and look for him. 

“If he wants me to look for him...should I? But what if I won’t like what I see?” Juyeon asks himself as he prepares for school and work.

\-----  
5 PM at the Library.

Another note left at the counter. Juyeon reads it immediately saying,   
“I’ll hold my breath as I wait for your answer.   
I’ll leave it up to you.   
Please tell me if it’s a “no”.   
Will you find me or leave me tonight?” 

“What does he mean?” Juyeon asks himself as the letters he kept receiving sounded more and more cryptic than usual.

“That’s it. I’m finding him or going wherever he’s located at.” Juyeon affirms himself while finishing the work he has for today.

\-------  
Home 11 PM.

Juyeon’s table is a mess.  
A mess full of 4 more letters.

Letter 01:   
“Nobody loves you more than me. Sike!”

Letter 02:  
“Maybe if you’d look in a different light, you’d see me.”

Letter 03:  
“I’m not so far away from you, I’m always with you. I guess.”

Letter 04:  
“Remember me, the way I looked like when we first talked. Then you’ll know.”

The last sentence struck Juyeon as he tried to remember any details in New the day they started talking. 

New had worn deep blue that day. That’s all he could remember as he was too engrossed with his books. But what would the color blue do with finding him? Juyeon questioned his abilities to decode stuff as he couldn’t even figure this out.

“Ah! Maybe he’s at the sea?” Juyeon thought as he packed some stuff to travel to the farthest and cleanest ocean in the city.

\-------  
Bus ride to the beach.

Juyeon kept looking at the window, observing the view from below the bus seat.   
He thought to himself, “why am I doing this? Why am I travelling miles to see a boy I have never wanted to know so much in life?”

So many thoughts clouded Juyeon, his schoolworks, his work, his plans but only the thought of finding New was occupying him. 

He wanted to know about the boy who always visited him during work hours, the boy who had a particular liking to the same books he liked, the boy who looked like a dream to him.

3 more hours.  
3 more hours till the destination is reached.

Juyeon’s heart kept beating as the bus neared the terminal, which is a 20 minute walk from the beach. 

“Well. I won’t expect much but here it goes.” Juyeon tells himself as he goes down the beach, refreshes himself at the bathroom stalls and begins to walk towards the beach.

As he walks, he observes the people around him.   
This area by the beach isn’t as lonely as he thought it would be. Food stalls are packed, people dancing in the corner, couples taking pictures of each other. 

“It’s beautiful and alive.” Juyeon thought to himself as he neared the beach’s entrance.  
He looked around, looking for New, in hopes that he would see him.  
He doesn’t know why he’s nervous, but he kind of likes it.  
The adrenaline rushed inside Juyeon as he kept walking around, looking for subtle hints. 

“I don’t even know this boy a lot yet why would finding him be such a big prize to me?”   
“He’s like an unreachable dream. Why is he clouding me so much like this.” Juyeon asks himself as he prepares for the best, or yet the worst.

Juyeon’s thoughts are all over the place until he stumbles on a bottle filled with tiny rocks and a letter. 

“Huh.” He says while picking up the bottle, shaking it to remove the letter from the bottle itself.

He opens the letter and to his surprise, reads it fast.

“Hello Juyeon, it seems like you have found me at last.   
If you don’t remember or do, I’m New.   
The boy who kept visiting you at the library every work hours.  
The boy who asked for the Murakami book. I see you went all this way to find me.   
Surprising is it? You thought you’d find me physically here yet all you have is a letter, rocks and the bracelet I used to wear.   
I’m sorry, I placed your hopes up.  
I’m not sure if you waited for me but,  
I’m really sorry.   
The reason why I never came back was that I have slipped away too fast.  
I was walking… then suddenly I found myself in complete darkness.  
But it was a good thing I sent those cryptic letters right?   
You might be curious why I have written and sent those early.   
Well, Juyeon I have liked you ever since.   
You never noticed me in school because I was always in black and white but you were the only color in my dull life.  
I won’t elaborate more but I hope you reach your dreams someday.  
I want you to always remember me. Remember that I existed, and that I stood next to you back then.  
I have a million things to talk to you about, Juyeon.  
All I want in this world is you; I want to see you and talk; I want to see your eyes shine again.  
I want the two of us to begin everything from the beginning.  
But of course, that could never happen now.   
As you finish this, I hope you always find passion in everything that you do.   
Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Just look up at the stars twice and think of me.   
Take care, Juyeon. Till the next time.

You have and always had found me,   
New. xx”

Juyeon broke down while finishing the letter and hugged the bottle and letter close to his chest. He looked up at the stars, prayed and wished that New would be alright up there.  
Though he was never able to tell him how he exactly felt, he was glad to have known someone like New in his life. New taught him to be fearless, to persevere and eventually, to love. Juyeon’s cold world never would have become warm if it weren’t for New. Everything wouldn’t be possible if it weren’t for him. 

It didn’t matter if they were incompatible or different, what mattered is that they have complimented each other in ways they could have never thought of, and that itself, was beautiful.


End file.
